


The Secret Password

by mattbragging (dodds)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:52:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2854793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodds/pseuds/mattbragging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The secret password between Ryan and Geoff is always 'I love you'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secret Password

 

The secret password is ‘I love you’ and Geoff blinks in confusion at the man next to him. ‘No spaces’. He sighs, thinking he’d misheard, it and types the password in. He doesn’t notice the blush that creeps of Ryan’s face. The small hint of disappointment in Ryan’s eyes as Geoff doesn’t say anything about it.

The secret password is ‘I love you’ and it comes out of Geoff’s mouth in a stumbling, incoherent sentence of English words. Ryan pushes him against a wall and he still doesn’t stop talking until lips hit him mid-word. It’s smothered by love and soft gasps for air. He leans back against the wall, and tries to forget the nonsense he said.

The secret password is ‘I love you’ and it starts off everything. Nails dig into Ryan’s back, feet push back against the bed. Low groans lose their volume in his neck. Teeth scrape past sensitive skin. Geoff squeezes Ryan’s hand until Ryan loses the feeling in his fingers and he doesn’t stop. It doesn’t matter, it’ll never matter.

The secret password is ‘I love you’ and it’s a whisper that barely holds against the silence. Arms try to grasp the concept of sadness as they lie entangled on the floor. The anger overwhelms them. The sadness suppresses every rational thought. They cry over nothing, over everything, over things they can’t understand and won’t try to understand.

The secret password is ‘I love you’ and it follows with a smile after a kiss. Everyone else might as well not be there as Ryan grabs a hold of the ugliest Christmas sweater he’s ever seen. They’re drunk and reckless and Ryan pushes Geoff against the wall of a mainly empty corridor. The alcohol takes over and they don’t mind.

The secret password is ‘I love you’ and it’s the only coherent sentence Geoff can manage. A gasp against Ryan’s neck as he arches his back into Geoff’s touch. Slender fingers running over his skin in constellations he doesn’t know. His mind isn’t there, it’s in the galaxy the other draws on his skin.

The secret password is ‘I love you’ and it never leaves his mouth. It’s the sobs choking him slowly. It’s the cold floor damaging his feet as he sits for hours on the same spot. It’s the tears spilling from him in anger. It’s his fists slamming into the wall out of indecisiveness. It’s him not showing up for work for months. 


End file.
